


Black Heart

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Trash Ship [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Voice Kink, at least the one that isn't maccready, bar sex, featuring everyone's favourite trash merc, its porny filth as usual, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr request by anon for more Kellogg/Nora content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Heart

“I vote we shoot him.”

Nora’s eyes slid to the mercenary at her side, his arms tucked nonchalant over one another as he looked down at the man in front of them.

“We’re not shooting him,” she murmured.

“Why not? It would make that little brahminshit’s life easier if this guy died.”

“I’m not murdering a member of the Upper Stands!” she protested.

“You don’t want to kill me!” the bartender babbled. “I…I can make this very lucrative for you, just give me a chance?”

“You mean with your shitty little chems deal on the side?” Kellogg laughed, leaning back on one leg. Nora took in a soft breath at the sound. “Yeah, don’t be surprised I know about that.”

“Then you must know how much I make off that,” Cooke complained. “Look, it’s simple. We steal the next shipment of chems for ourselves and sell them without having to pay a cap to Marowski.”

“To who?” Nora asked.

“Chem dealer,” Kellogg murmured. “Don’t look so shocked, Cooke. She’s not local.”

“Huh,” the bartender muttered. “Well, that’s my offer. I can promise you a lot of caps if you just let me live.”

Kellogg had actually pulled his pistol from its holster, and was twirling it around his finger, one scarred brow raised at his employer as she made her decision. When her gaze moved back to him, he flicked his eyes between the weapon and Cooke, and didn’t say a thing.

“You want me to piss off a chem dealer?” the Vaultie finally asked.

“He won’t know who did it if we kill any witnesses,” Cooke promised.

“Including cocky bartenders?”

“Put the fucking gun away,” Nora muttered. The merc’s replying chuckle set butterflies in her stomach. “You want me to rob a chem deal. Not even to bust the chems, because it’s not like anyone cares. You’re…bribing me?”

“Yeah, let’s call it a bribe,” he agreed. “We ambush the dealers. We collect our share. You let me skip town.”

“Not coming back here?”

The bartender laughed. The sound was pleasant. Nora’s breath caught.

“Oh, not after this,” Kellogg snarled. She stiffened. Had he heard that?

“All right, all right,” Cooke muttered. “The deal’s going to take place near Backstreet Apparel. You know the place?”

“Quality of the clothes have gone downhill,” she muttered. “Yeah, I know it.”

“I’ll meet you near there, 24 hours,” Cooke said. “This place’ll go to whoever, I guess.”

“Yeah, scram,” the mercenary drawled. Cooke stepped out from behind the bar, brows raised, looking at Nora with bemusement. The Vaultie shrugged helplessly at the man, and Cooke turned and left the room.

“What was that about?” she murmured, as the door closed. The mercenary locked the front door and placed a chair against it. Nora swallowed. “Kellogg…”

“We got 24 hours,” he growled. “I’m gonna make you scream your way through at least twelve of ‘em.”

She took a nervous step back, her face flushing, as the man stalked over to her and lifted her up against the bar. A second later his lips were on hers, stubble scratching her face. He groped at her ass and thighs, swallowing her gasps and sighs as his fingers reached her chest and squeezed gently. He unzipped the suit and exposed her down to the navel, teeth and tongue attacking her neck until she was whimpering.

“Wh-what’s…fuck…”

“Look, I’m not dumb,” he growled. “You think I didn’t notice the way your breath hitched when he laughed?”

“A-ahh,” she breathed, head tilting to let him have his way. “A-are you…fuck, is this _jealousy?_ ”

“Doll,” he managed, sucking on her neck, “the only thing I’m jealous of is that he got to hear that noise you make when a voice gets you wet. That’s _my_ noise.”

“You’re s-so petty,” she whimpered, leaning back as his fingers slid her blue suit down to her waist and unclasped her bra. His lips covered her nipple and she collapsed into the supportive arm he slid around her back. “Kellogg!”

“ _Name_ ,” he rasped against the flesh, as her fingers entwined in his shirt.

“Conrad!”

“Attagirl.”

He got the suit down her thighs and over her knees, and Nora found herself hoping the lock was secure. The last thing she needed was a bunch of Upper Stands snobs bursting into the room and _fuck this man’s tongue_! She arched into the slick laps he was pressing against her clit and cried out, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound until he reached up and moved her fingers away and let the noises pour forth. He made a series of muted growls against her as his arms encircled her waist and trapped her limbs.

She fought for breath as he sucked on her gently, expelling what air she had in little cries that made him laugh in between the merciless flicks of his tongue. Nora could feel herself trembling at the heavy, unyielding stimulation he was pushing on her, her hips pressing to him. Her brain shut down, her head concentrating solely on the sensation of his mouth and tongue applying pressure and tracing little circles around her nub. Her fingers clenched, twisting in his grip as his stubble rasped against her sensitive lips. Much more of this, and she’d-

His fingers were pressing inside her insistently, thrusting and curling and forcing broken sobs out of Nora’s throat as he wound her up, heat and pleasure coiling together in her gut. She couldn’t stop the orgasm that swept over her, a desperate shriek pulling itself from her lips. Her clenched fists shook as he dragged her over the edge and kept going, layering her orgasm with more pleasure until she was twisting helplessly in his grasp. She could hear herself, the wet, slick sound of her on his fingers as he kept her weak and keening beneath his grip. She almost kicked him as she wriggled, her breathing uneven and heavy, and she could finally feel him slowing as he pressed soft, lingering kisses to the inside of her thigh. His fingers remained inside her as he stood, and he wiped his mouth clean with the back of a spare hand, leaning down to scrape his teeth over her throat and pull another set of gasps from her.

“You didn’t say my name again,” he murmured, his voice a disappointed growl against the line of her jaw.

“I-I…my head…didn’t…” she mumbled, and his lips kissed the flesh gently.

“Gotta work on that,” he decided, pressing his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as his thumbs stroked over her hipbones.

“You can’t…you don’t concentrate either,” she pointed out as they parted. She reached for the belt on his trousers as he unlaced her boots and pulled them off her, finally ridding her of the Vault suit. “Why do I…why do you…I’m always naked!”

“Wear something easier to fuck you in,” he growled, pushing his trousers down his thighs and freeing his cock. “I gotta strip you if I want to get to any piece of you that ain’t up top.”

“I like the suit,” she muttered.

“Then you’re gonna be naked every time.” He leaned down and slid his tongue slowly over her nipple. “Not that I’m bothered by that.”

“I hate you,” the Vaultie sighed.

“So long as you still let me get you out the suit and into bed, lady, I couldn’t care less,” he chuckled, and she whined at the dirty noise. His fingers grasped her thighs. “Gonna?”

Her legs parted and he wrapped his hands around her ass to pull her to the edge of the bar, his cock rubbing against her slit. She locked her arms around him and curled her thigh around his waist, lifting herself just enough to press the head inside her, and listen to the growl of pleasure he let out. He bucked, pulling her flush against him and burying deep. She gave a winded gasp and teethed his lower lip, kissing him with a soft groan as he pulled his hips back and thrust forward once more.

The mercenary’s rhythm wasn’t gentle as he picked up the pace. He squeezed her rear and used it as leverage to drive into her, one hand gripping her ass, the other running slowly down her back and arching her body into him. Her soft moans filled the air, only slightly muffled by his lips when he kissed her once more. His nails dug into her skin and she whimpered in need, teeth seeking something solid to bite down on when he abandoned her mouth to suckle on a nipple, grinning around the dark peak at the keening response she gave.

His thumb slid between her thighs and stroked over her clit in small hurried circles, groaning as her fingers slid up his shirt and her nails raked down his spine. She could feel herself tighten at the sound of his voice, and his lips skimmed up her jaw, teething gently along it briefly before the soft skin of his mouth brushed over the curve of her ear.

“I think I forgot that for a second,” he murmured, grunting as she squeezed him. “I know you like hearing me talk.”

Her grip on him tightened and he thrust his hips roughly into her, a mewl escaping her as he chuckled.

“You want me to keep going?” he breathed, his thumb still stroking her. “Keep talking? I like what this is doing. Feeling your body react every time I make a noise.”

She buried her face in his neck, exhaling heavily, and she could feel warmth blossoming in her groin as the soft, rough tones stroked across her mind, lashes fluttering as he kept fucking her. Her gasps were coming unbidden, and she managed to kiss him momentarily before he moved his mouth back to her ear.

“You know the moment you got into the Command Centre at Fort Hagen I wanted you,” he breathed. “Dusty. Sweaty. Just your Vault suit and your gun, tearing through my synths like a one woman army and all I could think was ‘god, imagine that woman in bed.’ And _fuck_ ,” he gasped as she moaned softly and squeezed, “you were _worth_ the beat down.”

“Kellogg,” she gulped, and her fingers stroked down his spine and dug in her sharp little nails. He exhaled with a growl of pleasure-pain and kept stroking, enjoying the wet noise of her sex surrounding him.

“I…fuck…I still remember the moment I…ahh…I realised you…you weren’t gonna shoot me,” he chuckled breathlessly. “Shit, I was pleased that this was the way I was gonna go, with a beautiful woman shooting me in the head. God, you could’ve done it too.”

She was writhing against him now, pressing into him as close as she could.

“Remember the taste, too,” he growled. “You started fucking _stripping_ and I’d been hard the entire fight. I almost came just watching your body getting out the suit and then you made me _crawl_ to you.”

“F-fuck,” she whined. “Fuck, please, oh god…uhhh…”

“I’m gonna make you come, _again_ , just like I did that night,” the mercenary promised, trailing his fingers down her spine. “Once…maybe twice…I promised you twelve hours of this, pinup. I can deliver. Let’s start with just this one.”

Her body locked up as his nails scratched down her back, and she bit down hard on his neck and shoulder. A moment later he was tangling a hand on her hair and gently pulling her back, panting as he twitched inside her.

“You’re gonna say my name,” he breathed. “Come on… _Nora_.”

The tension between her legs unfurled and Nora’s toes curled, heat suffusing her body as her skin glowed. She couldn’t stop the way she screamed his name or the explosion of lights behind her eyes, and when she finally stopped trembling, she could feel the thick, hot mess of his cum between her legs. He leaned into the curve of her neck and shoulder with breathy pants, kissing softly between his needy gasps as she moaned gently at the treatment. A moment later, he set her down on the bar, pressing her back to the wood, and kissed her lips until both of them could feel their mouths trembling.

He finally slid out of her and pressed his forehead to hers, his face flushed and damp along the brow. She curled her fingers along his jaw and stroked through the harsh black stubble, earning herself a soft mumble of contentment as the merc opened his eyes.

“You…really…12 hours…you’re not gonna…I don’t…I don’t think I can…” she managed. A smug grin crossed his face, and he pressed a finger beneath her chin.

“Pinup, unless you tell me to stop, I’m going to fuck you every hour for twelve hours until I can’t move,” he breathed. A jolt thrust down her spine.

“A-at least…take your shirt off?” she managed, averting her eyes. He leaned back, grin turning to a smirk.

“Right,” he chuckled. “Your turn to gaze at me.”

As he unzipped his jacket, Nora leaned against the bar, and tried to calm her racing heartbeat.


End file.
